memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:D'Kora class
D'kora Armament An interesting note regards comments made about the weapons of the Ferengi Marauder found in both official and unofficial source material, and I was glad to see that it wasn't made here. The Star Trek Encyclopedias, and the first year Next Generation source book for the old Fasa role playing game interestingly enough, both reference the Marauder's ability to fire a plasma pulse capable of disabling a Galaxy class starship. The reference suggests that whoever made the comment watched the first half of but didn't watch long enough to find out that it was the T'kon outpost that was responsible, and not the Ferengi. Name of ship class Nog makes reference to ships in , it seems to me that the most likely thing going on here is that D'kora is Ferengi for Marauder. Jaf 21:17, 13 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf :...or Nog was just using the English word for it. I'll agree that it is possibly a direct translation, but it's still a bit of a shaky assumption. - Spatula 20:53, 30 April 2006 (UTC) ::Or he might have been talking about a different class, I doubt the Ferengi have only one. – Fadm tyler 17:06, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Deep Space Nine I've always meant to write something noting that the class never appeared in DS9. I was thinking something along the lines of: It is interesting to note that the D'kora class never made an appearance in , the series that focused most on the Ferengi race. This was probably due to the fact that that series moved the Ferengi away from their original "bad guy" role that the D'kora class symbolized. What do you think? -- Excelsior 21:30, 13 April 2006 (UTC) : D'koras were commanded by DaiMons. No DaiMon ever visited DS9 that I can find mention of. Quark and the Nagus had a monopoly on Gamma Quadrant trade, so there weren't any profit opportunities to draw DaiMons to a Federation starbase. It makes one wonder, though, what would justify building and manning such large and expensive starships. -- StAkAr Karnak 02:27, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :: I'd imagine the Ferengi are smart enough to not go into a Galaxy full of races like the Klingons & Cardassians without some way of defending themselves. After all, to quote Rule #125; You can't make a deal if you're dead. – Fadm tyler 17:12, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Interior views Apart from VOY: Inside Man and visual communications, has there been any interior views of a marauder? Dave 12:57, 17 June 2008 (UTC) : has some, IIRC. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 13:05, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :: does too. I kind of stalled on finishing this article. Haven't had much time lately. --Alan 16:26, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::And there's also . --Jörg 19:20, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :: Which we can only guess to be D'Kora. ;) On the other hand, .... --Alan 04:54, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Split I propose a split of the studio model section to its own page for reasons of: *Being large enough *and as such, the section is overshadowing its in-universe POV contents. --Sennim 11:39, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :Full agreement. --Jörg 21:16, October 19, 2011 (UTC)